The Internet of Things (IoT) is a concept in future computing and networking that utilizes a network of sensors with associated electronics, software, and communication modules to connect physical objects and other real world existing items into a network. The IoT extends beyond existing machine to machine communications to include a wide variety of devices associated with real world things, such as implants, real world condition detecting sensors (e.g., connected temperature gauges, barometers, etc.), biochips, and/or other types of devices and applications. The IoT may merge several types of technologies, such as embedded systems, controls, sensors, and/or wireless communications. Utilizing the IoT, users may be able to receive data, manipulate devices, and/or communicate information across the world through the network devices. Thus, users may work remotely from physical objects and real world locations and still receive and provide data for use with the physical objects and/or real world locations.
In the IoT, many items and the associated devices, sensors, and/or applications are rich sources of data that may produce data for their associated physical object/real world location. The items included within or attached to the IoT may also correspond to active agents, which may perform some task by a device based on received data (e.g., a start signal, a condition for activation of the device, etc.). Such sensors and/or devices are spread out across the world such that utilizing data provided by sensors with device becomes challenging. For example, if sensors are not time synchronized based on delays in querying remote sensors for data and receiving the data (as well as delays in intermediary systems, such as messaging systems), the data may not be actionable according to required protocol.